A Little Story About Three Foot Ninjas
by aplacplac
Summary: Like the title says, is just a little story about three Foot ninjas..


**Autor Notes: A little story I create, to it with the google tradutor, sorry for the mistakes ^^"**. **And don't forget the Foot ninjas use masks and they look all the same, because of that I don't put any physical feature in any of the characters. And they are all OC's for obvious reasons... hope you enjoy =D**

**And finally, if you acknowledge anything in this fanfiction, it's because this isn't mine.**

**Chapter 01**

It was a night like any other, nothing ordinary in the landscape, at the top of the building the sound of the horns almost disappeared, many people on the street walking from one side to another in a stream that seemed to never end, but a night in the city that never sleeps, New York. A bitter cold that night went, doing anything to touch him was stirred by his discomfort, then took shape three figures that only stirred when the wind came and went back to its original position invisible to everyone.  
- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I can't stand this fu** night."  
Before the figure could ever continue his complaint, another voice almost a whisper:  
- "Stay calm Al! What if one of those damn turtles hear you!"  
- "Bring on a thousand of these damn turtles that I end up with them." He spoke with a smile of confidence.  
- "You did not mention this when they were beating you this morning."  
- "You always have to spoil the party, stupid Katsu!"  
- "The two stop it! You are worse than children."  
As the two didn't want to continue discussing returned to their posts, the time passed until Al broke the silence:  
- "You really think these turtles will come out today, really they have left in the morning and caused us problems, we must watch if they go out at night?"  
- "Well if they leave, we must inform ..."  
- "Easy Liz, I know we have to inform when they come out, but I'm not understanding why we're all hiding as we could very well watch it while, you know, playing poker ..."  
- "And you think you are a ninja of Foot and... Can at least one of two pay attention to what I'm talking about!" -.-*  
- "Er... No." They spoke on coral.  
- OTL "Why did I have to stand you as a group ..."  
- " I don't know, ask Mrs. Karai next time. And Liz do you has two clubs."  
- "Why I try..." T.T  
Having just sat Katsu pick some cards and soon saw that it was a deck of Pokemon to increase his distress. After whispering why he should not kill his "teammates", he began playing with his group "members". The hours went by until they are too bored to continue playing and Al soon began to make conversation:  
- "And then you think those turtles will have children?"  
The question was so insane that even its creator was a bit stunned, spent a few minutes until Liz was able to put her brain in place.  
- "Well if the Blue or Red like the Orange or Purple ..."  
- "Red is female!" 0.0 Katsu spoke without knowing what to say.  
- "Why do you think the Blue is female?" Al spoke trying to erase that idea from his head as quickly as possible.  
- "Well, I was watching a documentary on turtles, it said that females were larger and more aggressive ..."  
- "Oh oh calm there, you said that Red psychotic turtle is a female, now I will have nightmares for the rest of my life ..."  
- "We're two."  
- "Actually three, but I has nightmares a bit earlier."  
- "Okay." Al spoke taking a little air. "- So from now on I hope that these turtles have only male offspring."  
All agreed shaking their heads. A long silence until Liz came just mumbled something, but without the intention of his companions heard:  
- "Is that why the Red is getting fat ..."  
- "Do not start thinking about it." interrupted Katsu trying to show a little quiet, even with his face covered by the mask.  
- "Wait, this is the Red pregnant then who is the father?" Asked Al  
Katsu looked the Look of Death so cold that Al lost his speech and then began to mumble words meaningless. Liz was trying to figure out why Katsu was so pissed, but when their eyes met she also started to babble something that looked a request for their own Death not take her soul. Katsu realized that his "crew members" had their thoughts elsewhere, then tried to reflect on all that he heard those last minutes, as someone like the Red turtle, the only turtle that he felt really hate, his biggest rival, his only the will of revenge that was carved in his soul could be pregnant, well that would explain why his last meetings he was much slower and a little more defensive than usual and he could not forget that nearly killed him not one but several times and he often was not saved by his teammates but by the Blue saying "Stop it Raphael!" This Blue turtle was the only "person" out of the Foot clan he respected.  
While Katsu was lost in thought Al was recovering from its post-trauma almost coma state, when gathered his thoughts, recalled one of his classes at school when he was young, there was the children who laughed at him for being too skinny and his teacher a fat old lady with a wart on her face that was so bizarre that it was impossible to look away, then she looked into his eyes and spoke with her voice that seemed to be scratching the blackboard: "Turtles can have from two to thirty eggs." Then he froze, the children and the teacher began to laugh out loud and louder and everything was going black, until around him was only a light, everything was now in silence until he heard footsteps and when he looked in the direction of these and saw a small turtle with about a 5 years and spoke to him: "If you have problems with 4 turtles the worst is yet to come" ... and left with a big smile, Al went with it again in his state of coma.  
Liz after much bargaining with the Death survived, shook his head and looked at his companions, Katsu looked like it was having problems to go back to reality, the way a problem accepting the reality that was submitted and Al seemed to only one missing a coffin and funeral music to complete his deplorable state, she was looking for a long time, until she gets really upset and grabbed the hem of her katana and prodded to see if he still alive when touch, he gave a jump that would leave many athletes with envy and shouted in a loud voice:  
- "TURTLES CAN HAVE TWO A THIRTY EGGS, THE FOOT CLAN HAS PROBLEM WITH ONLY FOUR, WE ARE CONDEMNED!" And soon began to laugh like crazy and stayed in the corner muttering "we're doomed, we're doomed ..." His companions didn't know want to have more fear thirty turtles or their friend who seemed to have become completely mad. The night became more calm after several minutes, even though Al seems to still be with his thoughts far away. Liz just trying to get his thoughts away from the turtles and talked with uncertainty:  
- "Are you hungry?"  
- "Dying ... we are dying ..." Al said even with thoughts far away, Liz got it with a yes and then looked at Katsu who was still quiet and when he realized she was watching him, shook his head involuntarily, Liz also took as a yes and also spoke with a lot of insecurity:  
- "Err ... ... Do you like pizza?"  
- "Yes .." Al whispered, the way that would leave many maniac jealous.  
Katsu was still shaking his head.  
- "Okay ... Okay ... I'll ask in a place where I know they have a service that delivers anywhere ... so nobody has to leave the post." She soon realized that not even need to justify to the "leader" that are already shaking his head.  
Finished making a request that agradace all, being a very complicated task, since one was mumbling and the other was only shaking his head. A few minutes passed and Katsu was struck by the words that Liz had talked to a lot of minutes ago:  
- How the hell they deliver anywhere?

**I think I gonna leave this fanfiction as a one-shot, but I want to know your opinion. And yeah two of them are from USA and one is from Japan, because I don't think all the Foot ninjas in New York are japanese ^^v**


End file.
